The Strange Knight in Shining Armor
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: A twist of every girl's dream.


"I'M GOING TO THE DANCE" Kagome screamed at him, she was going to lose her voice if the argument wore on any longer.

"NO YOU AIN'T!" InuYasha yelled back, she was not gonna go to that ball, she was not gonna go to that ball with Hojo the Homo Hobo.

The miko started to storm towards the well, his eyes widened.

"Hey-hey," he sputtered "Hey, bitch, stop when I'm talking to ya!"

She turned around, smiling sweetly, "SIT BOY!"

She ran to the well while he was subdued. He sat back onto his hunches; his head was throbbing dully, but it was his heart that ached the most. She was going with another male; she hadn't even asked him. Sure, he would've, supposedly, grudgingly gone with her, but he would've gone all the same.

He knew that the ball started after dark and he was human that night, he could crash the party. But he needed a costume as, Kagome explained to him and Shippo, this was a Halloween ball, a ball where people disguised themselves.

Two hours later

Kagome twirled in front of her mirror, checking how she looked. She sighed sadly, not because the kimono she had made in the feudal era did not fit, it was tailored to her measurements. Nor was it because she did not like the elaborate flower pattern, she had picked it out herself. It was because she was lonely in the worst degree; she was lonely in the soul.

"KAGOME!" her mother called up the stairs, "HOJO IS HERE!"

The miko quickly gathered the front of her robes into her hands and trotted down the stairs.

Hojo was standing just inside the doorway, he was dressed as…

The young woman stopped dead in her tracks, about to reach into her robes' folds for her concealed bow and quiver of arrows. "Sesshomaru?!" she said.

Hojo did appear to be the inu yokai lord.

The young man smiled, saying, "Yes indeed. It seems as if you have been getting into the history books at the library. I am masquerading as the mythical Dog Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome looked at the two swords, her eyes widened as she saw a demon aura surrounding both.

Without saying anything, she reached forward and grabbed the topmost one.

The Tokujin slid easily out of its' ancient sheath, it still pulsed with anger in her hands. As she held the sword that had nearly claimed the life of her beloved han'yo, she asked "Where did you get these swords?"

Hojo looked genuinely surprised as he replied, "My aunt's shrine houses them. Family folklore holds that these swords belonged to Lord Sesshomaru himself."

She numbly handed him back the sword as he said "Shall we go my Lady, the carriage awaits." She nodded and they left.

Barely ten minutes later there was someone knocking at the door. Mrs. Higurashi opened it to reveal a human InuYasha.

"You're going after her aren't you?" the mother asked. The young man nodded as he was herded into the house.

"SOUTA! DAD! BRING OUT THE SUIT!" Mrs. Higurashi called. Five minutes later the boy and his grandfather brought out an antique samurai suit of amour. Quickly they began to dress InuYasha. He stood still, having learnt how complicated donning a suit was.

Three hours went by before they were finished; Souta brought out an ornate dress Katana and reverently bowed before his elder "brother." The boy did not make eye contact as he offered the sword; he stared at the ground under his feet instead. InuYasha took it, unsheathing the blade as he examined it. Finding it usable, he resheathed it, hanging it at his side.

He was then surprised when Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa began to dress Souta in a newer suit of armour. Two hours went by before the boy was done.

Mrs. Higurashi then went out the back door and brought something up to the front. The beings nickered as Souta and InuYasha stepped outside.

There stood two stallions, a pure white one, and a black as coal one. InuYasha helped Souta into the saddle of the black one, surprised when the boy's mother handed the boy a pole with flag that bore the mark of the dog demon clan of the western lands.

InuYasha mounted his own steed before they thundered off towards the school.

Kagome was not enjoying herself at all; Hojo was too much of a gentleman. He had been asked to dance by every single female in the school and had not been able to deny any one a dance.

She wished the han'yo were there, he was fun to be around, a surprise around every corner.

Unbeknownst to her, the han'yo she so desperately long for was headed her way at a full gallop. The front hallway doors were wide open so the horses just soared over the stairs. InuYasha was surprised at Souta's riding ability as they raced through the halls headed towards the roaring music that was muffling their approach.

They burst through the closed auditorium doors; the noise of the dance went silent as InuYasha wrenched harshly on the reins, inadvertently causing his charger to rear onto its' hind legs.

Kagome stared at the strange samurais, surprised when the larger one bellowed her name, "KAGOME! KOGAME HIGURASHI! SHOW YOURSELF TO ME!"

She stepped forward as the warrior dismounted, he bowed onto one knee before taking his helmet off.

She gasped as InuYasha took as small box out of the pouch around his waist. He clumsily opened it to reveal a 24- karat gold ring with an enormous diamond in the middle of it.

"Kagome," he said softly, "Will you honor me by allowing me to become your husband."

There was a collective gasped that went around the students watching as this strange young man proposed to their peer. They waited with breaths abated for the young woman's reply.

"YES!" she cried as he stood up, and (as clichéd as it was) the couple kissed.

The watching crowd cheered as InuYasha picked the miko up and sat her onto his horse. She, assuming the role of a young noblewoman of the year 1555, arranged herself to be sitting side saddle.

The young man replaced his helmet and mounted to be in front of her. The students crowded into the hallway as the couple and the hail-bearer galloped out into the sunrise.

THE END


End file.
